Debts
by scarlet.stained.angel
Summary: Story for Yassen and John Rider. Kinda how Yassen came to work for MI6. *NO SLASH* Please R & R! Rated T for future cursing etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own anything **

**Note: this is pretty much my take on how Yassen Gregorovich came to meet John Rider and MI6. I know this is most likely not how it happened in the books, but…I wanted to play with these two characters. Obviously this is before Alex Rider**!

Being stuck in a deserted alley in Vienna really sucked. Especially for a fifteen-year old assassin employed by the world's leading assassination organization. Yassen Gregorovich stood waiting in the shadows of a nightclub for his next target to come out. He had his gun equipped with a silencer. Yassen straightened up as he heard the loud voice of his target in the nightclub entrance. About to step out and pull the trigger, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Yassen instinctively twisted around and fired at his attacker. The tight grip pinning his arms loosened, but Yassen heard a second gunshot and realized it wasn't from his gun.

In horror, Yassen looked down at his side. As he touched it, his fingers came away bloodstained and sticky. He holstered his gun, forgetting about the target and started to run down the alley, away from the nightclub. He paused for a moment, stopping to rest against a dumpster. Yassen whipped around, hearing silent footsteps behind him. A slim figure stood there, silhouetted by the street light.

'Who are you?' snarled Yassen.

The figure didn't reply and only came closer. Yassen could see that the man was carrying a gun. Yassen tried to raise his own gun, but let out a pained gasp as the swift motion aggravated th bullet wound in his side.

'You're hurt' the man said in surprise.

'No. I'm fine. Just walk away' responded Yassen through gritted teeth. The man was already examining Yassen's side. He muttered something under his breath and started to pull something out of his pocket. Yassen tried to stand up fully, but immediately returned to tightly grasping the dumpster. His breath was starting to come in short, sharp gasps. The man looked up worriedly.

'Hey relax. You need to keep breathing.'

Yassen actually looked at the man for a moment 'who the hell are you anyway?'

'Rider. John Rider' was the swift reply 'I'm going to give you something now, okay?'

To his horror, Yassen saw that John Rider was pulling a loaded hypodermic syringe from the same pocket. He started to struggle and let out a pained cry as the sudden movement irritated his wound even more. Yassen finally gave in, as his knees buckled and he collapsed. He had expected to feel the asphalt coming up to meet him. Instead to his surprise, he felt an arm around his back.

'You're okay, relax, you're okay' said Rider.

Yassen felt a prick in his skin, and everything started to go black. The last thing he remembered before fully losing consciousness was John Rider lowering him to the ground and calling for backup.

John looked in the back of the van at the unconscious teenager.

'How is he Dan?' John thanked God that there had been a medic on their backup team, so at least Gregorovich would be able to hold on until they got to the hospital.

'He's still hanging on. Looks like he's in stable condition for right now' Dan replied, carefully adjusting the oxygen mask over the teen's face.

As the van pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance, doctors and nurses ran out. John sighed in relief; it looked like Mrs. Jones had gotten his call and made sure the hospital was prepared. Dan threw open the back doors as the doctors rolled over a gurney. They carefully eased Gregorovich's limp form onto the gurney, attached a new oxygen mask and inserted an IV. John hesitantly followed the doctors into the ER.

**How do you like this? Please leave a review! I want to get at least one review before I continue! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own** **anything! Unfortunately… **

John was still sitting by Yassen's bed even though Yassen had been unconscious since he had been brought in. He studied Yassen's face, the blond hair that flopped over his forehead, the dark shadows under the teen's eyes, and the extreme pallor of his face. Mrs. Jones had faxed him an entire portfolio on Yassen, how many people he had killed, why he was in Vienna, and how old he was. John couldn't believe that the kid was only fifteen, had killed at least twenty people and never gotten caught, except for now.

Yassen stirred under the covers his hand fitfully picking at the topmost blanket. John reached forward to press a hand against Yassen's forehead. He felt much warmer than normal, and John started to debate whether he should call for the doctor. Yassen suddenly cried out and started to thrash, tangling the IV cord and the blankets. John was instantly on his feet, years of his training taking over as he called down the hall for the doctor.

The doctor came in, staring in horror at Gregorovich's twisting, delirious form. He pressed a hand to the kid's head, smoothing back the damp blond hair and pulled out a few antibiotic pills from a cabinet in the room.

'He's going to need 24 hour care and someone needs to be here with him all the time' the doctor said as he shook out two pills and filled a cup with water from the sink. John went to Yassen's side and carefully eased him into a sitting position, cradling Yassen's head. The doctor eased a pill into his throat followed by a sip of water. John gently rubbed Yassen's throat in order to get him to swallow more easily. Together the doctor and John Rider laid Yassen back down on the bed and covered him with the blankets.

'There's more antibiotic pills in the cabinet…please call me or one of the senior nurses on duty if he needs anything' the doctor ran his hand through his hair, looking slightly lost.

John nodded 'Thanks' he moved back to sit next to Yassen. The boy was still hanging on, but just barely. John sat back down and started to flip through the rest of the reports on Yassen that Mrs. Jones had given him.

:::::::::::::::::::

John rubbed his forehead wearily. There were close to 150 pages of reports that MI6 had provided him with. All about the one teenager who was currently lying unconscious in the hospital bed not more than three feet away. In addition to the twenty other people Gregorovich had assassinated, MI6 suspected him involved in at least thirty other assassinations. John wondered how Gregorovich wasn't psychotic yet, what with the amount of trauma he had obviously suffered.

John looked over in concern at Yassen. It seemed like the medication was starting to wear off, and Yassen was beginning to wake up. His eyelids flickered open and then closed, his blue eyes still hazy with sleep and fever. It still took another few minutes for him to fully regain consciousness, and when he did he was still disoriented. Yassen looked at John in slight confusion 'Кто вы? (who are you?)'

John arched an eyebrow and replied in flawless Russian 'Меня зовут John Rider.'

Yassen flushed slightly as he realized that he had spoken in Russian. This time in English he asked 'where am I?'

'You're in a hospital in Vienna' replied John.

Yassen winced as he tried to sit up. He pressed a hand to his side 'what h-h-happened to me?'

'You were shot in an alley' responded John, slightly worried 'you remember?'

'Yeah' replied Yassen, looking a little paler.

'Why don't you drink something? The doctor said you shouldn't get to dehydrated.'

Yassen nodded, gratefully accepting the cup of water John passed to him. He took a few more sips, then his eyelids began to droop.

'What did you give me?' he mumbled as his head started to drop down. John gently eased the plastic wate cup from Yassen's loosening grasp 'it's just something to help you sleep. You'll be alright.'

John waited until Yassen was fully asleep, then quietly made a phone call to Mrs. Jones.

**Please, please, please read and review! Reviews make me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not sure if I need to keep putting this up here, but I _still_ don't own anything!**

**Note: this chapter was on the suggestion of a review, so thank you very much Anony! The other chapter I had will go up again after this one! Hopefully the story makes more sense!**

John Rider sighed and shifted checking his watch for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. While he waited for Yassen to come down, John reflected on the past few months. The kid had really started to trust him.

Sure, the first few months had been tough, for both of them. Yassen had woken up almost every night, reliving some horror or trapped in a nightmare. There were nights when Yassen would wake up screaming and John would sit with him until he fell asleep again. At last he had always been there for Yassen.

Yassen coming down the stairs snapped John out of his reverie.

'What's for breakfast?' he asked.

'Pancakes, there's a plate in the oven. Syrup's in the fridge' John replied 'c'mon eat, we need to go to MI6.'

At the name of Britain's top secret agency, Yassen looked up, his mouth still full of pancake.

John sighed, 'they just need to talk to you. That's all.'

'Are they interrogating me?' Yassen asked suddenly sounding anxious.

'No. They just want to talk.'

Yassen sighed in resignation and continued to eat.

::::::::::::

Two hours later, they pulled up in front of the Royal & General Bank.

John got out, and waited for Yassen who just sat there staring at the brick façade of the building.

Once they were uncomfortably seated on chairs, 'Agent Rider. And this is…?' Alan Blunt spoke in a monotonic tone.

'Yassen Gregorovich' John replied. Yassen fidgeted and looked down at his hands.

Mrs. Jones walked in, her long dark hair pulled up into a bun.

'Hello John. Yassen' as usual she was sucking on a peppermint.

'Mr. Gregorovich we would like to talk to you. In private' Blunt said coldly.

For the first time since they had been there Yassen looked up.

'Why?'

'We want you to work for us.'

Yassen stood up so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in spun and almost fell had John not caught it.

'You're joking. This isn't true. No. No!' Yassen almost yelled. Without waiting for a reply to his tirade spun around and ran out of the office.

John got up and turned to go after the kid.

'This isn't over you know' Blunt warned him.

**Okay I know in the books Mrs. Jones has short hair, but I was kinda thinking of this as a younger version…so enjoy! Don't forget to review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: still the same…don't think it's gonna change…**

**Note: Yassen recovered…time period is about eight months later**

'Where the fuck is MI6 sending him?!' John Rider stormed into MI6 headquarters on Tuesday morning in no mood to be trifled with. Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones looked up in shock to see the normally collected agent stride into their office followed by a stammering secretary.

'Sir-sir I-I-I tried to stop him but-but-but-Enough!' Blunt cut him off waving the secretary away.

John threw the report down on Blunt's desk. He crossed his arms and glared at him.

Blunt shrugged noncommittally, 'I thought he was ready' he replied. He was only met with a stony glare both from his deputy and Rider.

'He's a child for heaven's sake Alan!' Mrs. Jones furiously said 'you are supposed to consult me on this.'

'He is an assassin. A lethal weapon' Blunt responded.

'He's still recovering.'

'John, he'll always be recovering' Blunt snapped.

John Rider merely turned on his heel and walked out. Back in his car, John let his forehead drop to rest on the steering wheel and then drove back to the house.

He had left Yassen a note to say he had gone out for a while, even though the boy had still been fast asleep. John hated to have to tell Yassen that he was being involved in MI6, especially after SCORPIA. John had already read the mission, and was grateful for one thing. They would allow him to go with the boy.

By the time John got back, Yassen was still asleep, curled up under the blankets. John smiled down at the sleeping boy and gently shook his shoulder. Yassen woke up blinking sleepily, 'what is it?'

'I'm sorry, but MI6 is sending you on a mission…'

'What?!' Yassen looked up in shock. He swung his legs over the side of the bed 'why?!'

'I'll get some breakfast. Get dressed' John walked out of Yassen's room feeling like he had betrayed the boy. Yassen walked down and came into the kitchen, and sat at the table. John passed a plate of steaming food in front of Yassen.

'Why!' burst out Yassen.

'I had no choice. The mission read-never mind' John said, fully aware that if Yassen didn't go on this mission he would be sent into foster care and John would never see him again.

'What?' Yassen asked, slightly calmer now.

'Blunt threatened to send you into foster care.'

The sentence hung in the air as John anxiously anticipated Yassen's reply.

'So when do I leave?' he sighed.

'You mean when do _we_ leave' John said breathing a small sigh of relief.

'You're coming too?' Yassen asked, his face lighting up.

'Yeah. Go pack. I'll clean up.'

Yassen paused on the stairs, 'by the way, where are we going?'

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. Just kinda busy with school right now! I promise to update as often as possible! Please don't forget to leave a review! HUGE thanks to Zynette and Spy of Influence for their reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: same as before (never gonna change)**

Yassen was still sleeping in his coach seat. John looked over at Yassen and sighed. He hated that MI6 was dragging both of them into this. John knew in his heart that they had no choice, but he still didn't agree with the fact that MI6 was dragging a fifteen year-old kid into their mess.

He turned his attention back to the mission report. There was a billionaire developing an extremely contagious virus that could kill almost every living person on the planet. MI6 wanted Yassen and John to go into the compound, kill the billionaire, a James Lightwood, and retrieve a sample of the virus and the antidote. This was to be Yassen's first killing mission, as MI6 wanted to see what Yassen was capable of.

John knew it was going to be tough. The flight was the last of his worries. He had no idea how the kid was going to hold up under the pressure. They were scheduled to arrive in Geneva in a safe house. When he had told Yassen that they were going to Switzerland, he had said nothing and just continued to pack his bag.

Yassen woke up almost an hour later. John smiled and said,

'Hey, we're almost there. It's probably about another 20 minutes.'

'Can I see the mission?' Yassen asked.

John silently handed him the packet. He watched as the teen's blue eyes flicked attentively over the sheets. In less than ten minutes Yassen had finished reading the report.

He looked up 'so they want me to kill him.'

John realized that it was said more as a statement than a question. He just nodded, 'yeah.'

:::::::::::::::

Almost forty-five minutes later John and Yassen arrived at their safe house. John had found the nondescript car that MI6 had left at the airport and driven the two of them to the house just on the outskirts of Geneva.

John unlocked the door to the house, punched in the key code and finally opened the door. He dumped his bags on the bed closest to the door and started his customary check for bombs, bugs or anything else that was potentially harmful. Yassen followed him from room to room, curiously watching his actions. John paused for a moment and watched Yassen as the kid conducted a search of his own.

Yassen came up with two more bugs in the mattress of their beds. He smiled and handed John the two metal discs. John smiled in amusement 'thanks.'

Yassen shrugged 'you're welcome.'

:::::::::::

Two hours later the two of them were lying on the roof of the safe house, using binoculars to spy on the compound. Lightwood's compound was completely surrounded by barbed wire with armed guards patrolling the perimeter.

Yassen sighed, 'what's our plan?'

John paused for a moment 'how many guards are there?'

'About 15' Yassen replied.

'Okay, how many of them do you think you can take out at a time?' John asked.

'Probably five from up here without the other 10 noticing…and then another five on the ground' Yassen carefully considered his options.

John nodded his agreement, 'I'll start going down there. I'll need a distraction though…'

**Sorry, for the delayed update. I've just been so busy with school and life in general! Please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: as usual *sigh***

Yassen had carefully set up his sniper rifle and adjusted the focus. He smiled slightly watching John's figure slip down the rocky hillside. Yassen turned his attention to the explosive bullet in his rifle. He slowly squeezed the trigger, let out a breath and released. He had aimed at nothing in particular just hoping his shot would make it over the wall.

He got even more than he expected. Yassen's shot had exploded a hole in one side of the wall. As he thought six of the guards ran over to investigate. While they were there John climbed over the now unguarded wall on the opposite side of the compound. The six guards were still examining the hole. Yassen killed all six of them without any hesitation in less than five minutes.

He packed up his rifle and ran to the same wall where John had climbed over and slid over barely making a sound. John was waiting for him at the second wall just as he had promised. Yassen pulled out the electronic map from MI6 and checked their position. He silently handed it to John. John nodded and quietly said 'let's go.'

As they suspected, there were almost fifteen guards patrolling outside the labs. John and Yassen went into action. In less than ten minutes all fifteen men were either unconscious or dead.

John quickly reloaded his gun, and then kicked the lab door in. All of the workers inside froze as John and Yassen strode in. A young woman with light brown hair was the first to speak.

'Don't shoot!' she cried 'if any of these tubes shatter, we're all dead!'

John and Yassen didn't lower their guns, but both of them clicked on the safety locks.

John curtly gestured to the woman 'come over here.'

He waited impatiently while the woman tentatively stepped over towards him.

'How old are you?' John queried.

'Umm…nineteen.'

'Okay all of you. We need a test tube of this solution and its antidote' John raised his voice, making sure everyone could hear him. He turned to the young woman again 'your name?'

'Um, Isabelle. Isabelle Westwood' she replied hesitantly.

'Ms. Wayland if you would be so kind as to get us what we need? Watch the rest of them' he directed to Yassen who quietly nodded.

Isabelle walked slowly over to the cooler where the extra tubes were kept. She could feel the man's eyes watching her like a hawk.

Isabelle turned back slightly only to see the man move his gun slightly in her direction. She turned back to the cooler and found the serum and antidote. Isabelle stood up and shakily held out the two vials.

Yassen stepped up and took the two vials carefully sliding them into his rifle bag. Just then one of the workers hit the red alarm button, setting off blaring alarms all over the building.

'Run!' yelled John.

**Sorry for not having updated any sooner! I was hit by the hurricane, not too badly but I did lose power. Please don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: really?! Okay I don't own anything. Sadly.**

As John yelled to run, the workers inside the lab scattered. Isabelle ran out the door.

'Yassen follow the damn girl! We need her to tell us what the vials are!'

Yassen holstered his gun and started to sprint after Isabelle.

'Isabelle, wait!' he yelled 'дерьмо (shit)!'

Yassen paused for a minute trying to figure out where the heck the girl went. Something slammed into his side and he let out a cry. Yassen struggled to lift his head and watch as a man approached him.

'Ah the famous Yassen Gregorovich' the man purred.

'You'll be a wonderful addition to my-' someone tackling him cut him off. Isabelle had come from a side hallway and tackled him.

'What the hell is going on Mr. Lightwood?' she snapped. Yassen stared at her almost uncomprehendingly.

Just then John's voice crackled over his earpiece.

'Where are you?'

'Got a little bit of a, uh, situation' Yassen replied shakily still watching Isabelle.

'Hold tight. I'll be there in a minute.'

Yassen sighed and slid down the wall to sit down. Isabelle was still yelling at Lightwood.

'These are biochemical guns! What the…?! You loaded them with viral darts!'

With a grunt and a quick motion the man finally pushed Isabelle off of him and threw her against the wall. She let out a pained cry as her head thudded dully against the wall. Yassen struggled to stand up, but relaxed as John ran in with his gun drawn.

Lightwood was standing over Isabelle a gun drawn and pointed at her head. Yassen struggled to stand up and draw his own gun but collapsed against the wall. Lightwood smiled and closed his finger around the trigger just as John fired.

Isabelle screamed and threw herself out of the way as Lightwood crumpled. John ran over and checked that Lightwood was dead, then went to Yassen.

'What did he shoot you with?' asked John worriedly.

'A biochemical gun loaded with a viral dart' Isabelle stood up, slightly shakily and walked towards them 'he-he was developing them here and I-I thought they weren't ready yet, but I-I-I guess they were…'

Yassen winced as a sharp pain shot through his side where Lightwood had shot him. Isabelle's expression instantly shifted to one of concern.

'Here let me see that' she said gently pulling up Yassen's shirt slightly.

'Do you have the antiviral with you?' she asked.

'Yeah, it's in my bag' Yassen replied.

John interrupted the two of them 'we need to get going. The place is crawling with guards. Yassen can you walk?'

Yassen nodded, 'what about her?'

'We need her to administer the antiviral. She'll come with us.'

**Sorry for this chapter being so short! Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**


End file.
